


Flirting With Danger

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Streaks of Gold [2]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Champion bot fighter and her machine, "Mercuria" face off against a mysterious blonde challenger and her machine, "Chemical Kitten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Danger

GoGo knew it was going to be an interesting fight when she saw the pilot: blonde, tall, leggy; had to set her platform heels to the side to be able to sit in the ring; sunny yellow dress, peter pan collar, a pink jacket keeping her warm in the chill of the seaside warehouse; friendly green eyes, blonde hair tied up into a loose bun with chopsticks, and to complete the “Horribly Out Of Place” look, large pink glasses.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” The announcer began, “Please welcome our newest challenger: Chemical Kitten!”

She pulled out her bot from her purse. It looked based off an RC car, chassis retained, body replaced and reinforced with a hot pink shell. A turret shaped like a cat’s tail sprung up the back, a smiling pink cat mask was soldered on the front of it, with glowing jade green eyes that GoGo had to assume was a targeting system. The pilot smiled in much the same manner as the mask as she put it down. The bot whirred around slowly on its wheels, tail-turret happily swishing about every which way, before it scurried off to the middle of the arena.

“And a round of applause for our returning champion: Mercuria!”

GoGo set her bot from her seat to the side of the ring. It was a simple bot: egg-shaped chassis, four limbs attached by magnetic levitation, razor-sharp discs for wheels, shields, and weapons at the ends. She ran a quick warm-up test, sending her bot spinning around, lifting and stretching its limbs, and slashing about the air with the shields whirring and screaming. She ended it by cartwheeling her bot to the center of the battleground.

An umbrella descended between their machines. “Two bots enter,” The announcer said, “One bot leaves. Pilots ready? FIGHT!”

The crowd roared.

Mercuria retreated to the edge of the ring, making a calm circle around her opponent.

Chemical Kitten rushed to the center, her tail leading in front of the gladiator bot, her wheels whirring as she set those jade green eyes on her opponent’s chassis.

The challenger had the benefit of watching GoGo destroy the competition.

GoGo had no such advantage; whoever this newcomer was, she was a mystery.

The crowd jeered and cried out. Bettors yelled at them to hurry it up like the last two fights the gladiator had sped through; spectators chattered excitedly amongst themselves at the tension growing in the air.

Mercuria charged, a simple forward dash to get her opponent to react.

Chemical Kitten spun to her lightning fast, its turret aimed ahead of the yellow blur. With a whoosh of compressed air, a colourful ball came flying out to meet its target.

The gladiator raised a front leg and blocked the projectile. What she hadn’t counted on was the ball exploding into a fast expanding foam, gunking up the magnetic limbs, leaving the leg stuck up in the air.

“Hairball!” The challenger sang.

It would have been an easy kill, shooting right at the other leg’s joints, disabling half of the robot and rendering it a sitting duck at that distance. But Chemical Kitten didn’t take the shot. In fact, her pilot merely smiled like the mask on the bot, calmly leading her opponent once more.

The crowd was screaming. Some were chanting, begging, demanding her to finish the gladiator off; others still were doing the opposite, asking them to prolong the most exciting fight all night.

“Don’t you people know?” The announcer yelled through the din, “Cats like to play with their prey!”

Mercuria retreated back to the sides. The foam had turned gelatinous; not enough to weigh her down, but she was left with only three wheels and a leg sticking out right in front of her face.

Chemical Kitten kept on tracking her, waiting for the gladiator to charge once more, another hairball loaded at the tip.

Someone in the crowd couldn’t take it anymore. “Just kill each other already!”

Both pilots ignored them. Mercuria patrolled the edge once more, Chemical Kitten continued her vigil at the center.

The gladiator charged again, this time with both of its good wheels at the forefront.

The cat fired.

Mercuria spun around and took the second shot on her already trapped leg. The three remaining wheels screamed and spun as she slammed the disabled leg into her opponent, slathering the foaming substance right onto one side of Chemical Kitten’s wheels.

The crowd went crazy. Bettors’ faces fell and rose in equal amounts; the audience was erupting into cheers and bravos, some still yelling their disbelief that that had just happened.

“And gladiators, folks, fight to the death!” The announcer continued.

Mercuria spun round and round as she returned to the corner, before smoothly transitioning back into her patrol on the edge.

Chemical Kitten could still rotate on her one side, but the foam slowed her down. Her eyes couldn’t follow her opponent, but her tail still could.

GoGo spared a glance up, and found her enemy pilot still smiling. Her eyes, however, were off her controller and on the enemy bot.

“Depth perception.” GoGo quipped, “You’ll need it.”

“Not at point blank!” The challenger retorted.

The tail was still turning, and ready to fire.

The gunked leg was starting to weigh down on the rest of the body.

Both bots had only one shot at victory.

Mercuria charged once more, all wheels going at full throttle, the gelatin foam sloughing off from the heat.

Chemical Kitten fired a shot right at the floor—a bright blue oil slick. She tried to dash out of the way and send the gladiator sailing out of the ring, but her opponent was faster, the lack of friction only sending her rocketing right into the cat.

All finesse was gone. Mercuria’s limbs wrapped around every inch of her opponent she could reach, her wheels rapidly sawing through her armour, sparks flying off every which way.

Boom. Chemical Kitten detonated. The same sticky foam from earlier erupted from the pink shell and spread all over both bots, hardening and trapping them in a gelatinous prison.

The crowd fell silent. Someone asked, “What happened?!”

Both pilots shared impressed grins, and nodded. The announcer stepped back into the ring and held up both hands.

“Pilots, free your bots!”

Mercuria was stuck. Not even her wheels would spin.

Chemical Kitten was not. Her tail was still swishing and twitching.

“And the winner is: CHEMICAL KITTEN!”

The challenger pulled out a spray bottle and rag from her purse, and set about freeing both their robots from the gunk. She was kneeling on the floor, wiping up her oil slick when GoGo came over to collect Mercuria.

“Hey, great fight.” She said.

Her opponent laughed and nodded. “It was! Very exciting! My name’s Honey Lemon!” She said, tossing the used rag back to her purse, and offering her other to GoGo.

The mechanic shook it, and helped her up to her feet. “GoGo.”

Honey Lemon bent down and picked up Chemical Kitten, her armour plates shredded, gouged, and disfigured from the explosion. “Hey, you free after this fight?”

GoGo blinked. “No, why?”

Her opponent stored her bot back into her purse. “I’d love for you to join me for my victory dinner.” Honey Lemon slipped back into her heels, and held out her arm.

GoGo shook her head, walked over, and slipped her own arm around her date’s. “Did you just fight me to ask me out?”

“What can I say?” Honey Lemon said as the referee handed over her winnings, “I like flirting with danger.”


End file.
